Pubertad
by Tedy-chan
Summary: Near tambien es un humano, y como toda persona, vive lo que es la pubertad, un tema de el que no esta muy acostumbrado...


****

Hola, como estan? n.n hace tiempo que no rondaba por aqui con fics, pero bueno. Esta vez pense que, bueno, como todo mundo, pasamos por la maldita adolecencia de sufrimiento letal, asi que, me imagine como alguien tan neutro y que no expresa sus sentimientos tan frecuentemente como near, tambien vive esta etapa, y pues lo escribi & vine a compartirlo :3

**DC: ya se lo saben para que lo pongo? xDU**

**Ok, entonces, espero que les guste, disfruten!**

* * *

Pubertad

El lo sabia… sabia que cualquier ser humano pasaba por lo mismo, la humillación. La humillación de despertar con una casa de campaña entre tus sabanas, la humillación de un amigo inesperado sin razón alguna, la humillación de tener que pasar solo esto, y es algo que todos tienen que pasar por ello… exacto, la pubertad.

-Me lleva la…- Decía un chico albino de nombre Near, mientras sostenía su sabana en su vientre. -¿Qué… que demonios es…?- Se preguntaba mientras miraba con escalofrío aquella abominación.

Sabia que tenia que deshacerse de eso, no sabia que era, ni como desaparecerlo, pero tenia una idea de que seria una completa vergüenza salir de aquella manera. Tal vez Roger podría saber que era aquello que lo asechaba, pero tenia la sensación de que seria algo vergonzoso, al igual que preguntarle a Mello, o a Linda. Entonces, comenzó a darse cuenta de que últimamente tenia mas vergüenza de lo normal. Ya no vagaba con esa expresión neutra de siempre, ya le era difícil mantenerla de aquella manera, ahora solo estaba con cara de pocos amigos, con un rostro de vergüenza, casi siempre sonrojado. Siempre que caminaba por los pasillos cerca de chicas, o alguien lo saludaba, se tornaba un color rosado, o simplemente su cara ponía una expresión algo insegura y tímida. Aquello comenzaba a molestarle.

Tomo algunos libros de una estantería color café, de madera de roble. Comenzó a hojear desesperadamente cada libro que encontraba, pero solo encontró nada. Exacto, nada, no encontró absolutamente nada. Podría tener un millón de libros en aquellas interminables estanterías, que eran mas altas que un mismo gigante, pero aun así, no encontró nada que pudiera resolver su problema, y la desesperación comenzaba a invadirle. Entonces, comenzó a darse cuenta que también ah estado estresado últimamente. Como cuando Mello siempre lo molestaba, antes no le importaba, pero en esos días fue la excepción. Comenzaba a irritarle, a estresarle, esos días estaba algo mas molesto de lo normal sin razón alguna. También cada vez que se molestaba, colocaba su mano en puño, haciendo resaltar un poco su musculatura (cosa que no tenia antes). Notaba como poco a poco los cambios aparecían, y los juntaba como rompecabezas, pero aun sin encontrar la figura…

Continuo hojeando los libros, ya por segunda vez, con la esperanza de que la primera hojeada fuese demasiado rápida, y no le dejase ver la información que necesitaba…

Siete de la mañana, hora la que indicaba el reloj y razón por la que sonaba una alarma estruendosa. Near siempre se despertaba antes que su alarma, era de sueño ligero, y no podía dormir por más de 8 horas. El albino se acerco y presiono el botón "off" para silenciar aquel aparato. Sabia que tenia que asistir a clases, pero, ¿salir? ¡¿así?!. No podía abandonar su habitación de esa manera tan vergonzosa, pero no podía faltar a clases. Tenia una asistencia perfecta, ganándole a Mello (como siempre), si faltaba aquel día podía dañar su reputación de asistencia…

-Gah- Soltó un pequeño gemido inesperado. Sintió una ligera presión en su miembro, haciendo que sostuviera su entrepierna algo avergonzado y con un tono rozado en sus mejillas –Valdrá la pena faltar a clases…- Dijo mientras observaba con ojos en forma de plato aquella cosa.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos, ¡horas!, encerrado en su habitación. El peliblanco se encontraba sentado en una silla de gran tamaño, frente a su enorme ventana que dejaba ver un hermoso y cálido verano. Claro, era Agosto, un cálido y hermoso Agosto, el mes en que era su cumpleaños, y cumplía ya trece años de edad.

-Aah…- Gimió por segunda vez, al rozar por accidente su mano contra su entrepierna. Rápidamente se sostuvo con las dos manos el miembro, tratando de controlarlo.

Ya llevaba horas así, esperaba que al día siguiente ya no estuviera "eso" ahí, o tal vez esperaba que en horas, en minutos, ojala que en segundos… ¿Cuándo acabara esto? Pensaba…

-¡Near!- Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Fue alguien tocando la puerta, lo cual lo hizo saltar asustado.

¿Qué debía hacer?, no podía abrirle, ¿y si era linda? ¿o alguna de las chicas que siempre lo iban a visitar? (comúnmente para estudiar, pero una que otra para ligárselo)

-¿Q-quien es?- Pregunto cortado pero rápido, y con una voz palpante y tímida.

-Soy yo Matt- Dijo el pelirrojo.

¡Gracias al maldito cielo! ¡Era Matt!, alguien en que podía confiar, pero no del todo. Rápidamente tomo una manta, y se cubrió sobre su cama, esperando a que pensara que estaba enfermo. –Pasa- Dijo con un tono mormado, pero aparentemente falso.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás suyo –Hola Near- Dijo con voz calmada y cortes.

Matt y Near siempre se habían caído bien, a pesar de Mello entre ellos dos, podrían jurar que son hasta mejores amigos, (dejando a Mello aun lado) ya que siempre que tenían al oportunidad, salían juntos o hacían una caminata. De vez en cuando hablaban a solas en sus habitaciones o en publico. Siempre que tenían la oportunidad estaban juntos, se contaban problemas y eran respetuosos mutuamente. Obviamente, casi como mejores amigos.

-Hola Matt- Dijo con voz ronca, falsa…

-¿Porqué no fuiste a clases?- Se acerco hacia el albino y se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que se alejara un poco.

-Estoy… enfermo- Dijo entrecortadamente y tosiendo, falso…

-Mentiroso-

-Es verdad- Mintió seriamente, casi pareciendo que era verdad, pero era falso…

-Near…- dijo acercándose- ¿Por qué crees que siempre falto a clases siempre que puedo?-

-Porque eres un flojo que no le gusta trabajar?- Dijo con ojos inocentes.

-Aparte de eso…- Dijo sarcásticamente. –Siempre me hago el enfermo, y soy un experto en enfermedades. Se podría decir que soy un medico- Comento orgulloso.

-Ah… si- Mantuvieron la platica, y las palabras "eres un flojo" "mentiroso" "falso" y muchas mas, fueron mencionadas en la discusión…

-Basta Near, dime que sucede, ¿Por qué no fuiste a clases?- Pregunto, con un tono algo preocupado.

-No puedo decírtelo- Se ruborizo –Te… te burlaras de mi- Dijo completamente rozado y desviando la vista.

-Si puedes, solo no quieres- Matt se encontraba ahora algo molesto, no le gustaba no saber las preocupaciones de las personas, de esa manera no podía ayudarles, y al pelirrojo, le encantaba ayudar.

-E-es… solo que…- Dijo, levantando la manta, dando a descubrir su terrible "eso".

-Oh…- Dijo después de un silencio y ruborizado –eso…-

Era el peor día de su vida, ¡Near se encontraba completamente rojo como un tomate, con un palo vivo y frente a Matt! Aquello no podía estar pasando.

-¿Qué edad dijiste que tenias?- Pregunto el mayor

-En una semana cumpliré trece- El peliblanco seguía desviando la vista

El videogamer soltó una carcajada.

-¡haha!- Se rio de una manera exagerada, mientras hablaba entre carcajadas - ¡Near! Haha, ¡lo que tu tienes es una erección!- Termino para seguir riendo

-¿ere…cción?- Dijo confundido, con ojos inocentes y curiosos.

-Si…- Al fin había

callado esa risa, para después limpiarse las lagrimas –Ya tienes trece, estas en la adolescencia, estas creciendo… Mira, cuando alguien llega a la adolescencia hay cambios muy exagerados. Te vuelves mas musculoso, sudas como cerdo, cambios emocionales, y "eso"- dijo contando con los dedos, y al mencionar "eso" apunto a la entrepierna de Near.

-Adolescencia…- De repente todo tomo sentido. El rompecabezas estaba completo, y vio en su imaginación como era armado por el pelirrojo, que le había explicado todo. –Como no lo pensé antes- Dijo mientras colocaba su cabeza en sus rodillas y la golpeaba ligero, pero dando a entender que fue un idiota.

-Si, y según yo eras inteligente- Concluyo levantándose de la cama y dejando unos cuadernos y papeles sobre un escritorio cercano a la ventana- Solo vine a traerte la tarea de historia. Suerte- Fue caminando hacia la puerta y tomo el pomo.

-¡Espera!- Grito.

-¿Qué?- Dijo volteando.

-¿Cómo… como desaparezco… "eso"?-

-Pues jálatela- Dijo, como si fuera lo mas natural de todo el mundo.

-¿Jalármela? ¿Qué no eso es… malo?-

-¿Quién demonios te dijo que era malo?-

-Pues… eso pienso yo…- Dijo algo apenado –Es que… no quiero hacerlo, ¿habrá otra manera?- Pregunto

-Mójate con agua helada- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Agua helada?-

-Haces muchas preguntas- Comento mientras se dirigió a Near y lo cargo como costal de papas.

-¡Espera! ¡Matt! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Grito histérico

-¿Lo vez? Haces muchas preguntas- Dijo dirigiéndose hacia el baño, y abriendo el agua fría de la regadera.

-¡Espera! ¡No! ¡¿Qué haces?!- Gritaba como si lo fuesen a matar, mientras el mayor lo dejaba en la bañera, en una posición en la que el agua callera directamente en su erección, sabiendo que lo helado traspasaría la ropa.

-Tranquilo, funcio

nara- Dijo de manera maldita, pero con la intención de ayudarlo.

-¡Espera! ¡Ah!- Tomo aire y pego un grito que se escucho por todo Wammy's.

Al menos, su rompecabezas estaba resuelto, y ya no estaba "eso"…

* * *

**Les gusto? n.n, diganme sus opiniones en un review, si me hace falta algo, si no les gusto, si les gusto, si les dio risa, etc C:**

ojala lo allan disffrutado. Despues de un tiempo sin escribir, ya sabes... uno se oxida u.u

seguire escribiendo ya que llegan las vacaciones xD adios cuidense

el mundo los ama(L)


End file.
